


Soft fuzzy man

by hippnote



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drinking, Drunken Shenanigans, Earth C (Homestuck), Established Relationship, Fluff, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - The Homestuck Epilogues, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Sleepy Cuddles, karkats drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-07 15:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19087447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hippnote/pseuds/hippnote
Summary: Dave and Karks go out for some beers with friends,and a very drunk karkat becomes a lovey boyfriend.Happy pride month.Take some fluff Davekat fic i brewed up in one night instead of planning a crusade and studying for finals.





	Soft fuzzy man

**Author's Note:**

> Karkat loves Dave,And Dave loves him back.
> 
> And Karkat is like a big sleepy cat in the morning,being lovey dovey and insisting someone takes a fucking shower
> 
> also,i couldnt think of a title so i used lemon demon

There was a light drizzle outside as Dave tugged the apartment window closed and gave a soft huff.It was a muggy and gross morning,and a 24 year old man wishes that he just wasnt woken up from a good snuggle with his alien boyfriend because he forgot to close the window. 

His knees folding underneath him as he collapsed back onto the comforter,his head landing on a lump from under the blanket that closely resembled a leg.There came a soft grumble of sorts before a hand with painted black claws was playing with Dave hair,lightly twirling blonde locks around grey fingers before gently tugging it out.Dave shut his eyes and let Karkat play with his hair while he rested on his leg.

Dave felt himself slowly slipping back into sleep,his eye lids becoming heavy while nails lightly scraped against his scalp.It was quiet,devoid of talking or noise but pregnant with silent affections.

And then Daves phone rang.

There was the soft noise of the song"handlebars by the Flobots" ringing through the previously silent room.Dave gave a soft grumble and Karkats hand moved from Daves hair as he sat up onto his elbows and reached over to the nightstand next to the bed.He grabbed his phone,decorated with a bright red bedazzled phone case and looked at the screen for the caller ID.It was Rose.Calling him at 7:11 AM.

Daves finger swiped the 'answer call' button and he moved the phone speakers up to his ear before saying a groggy

"Sup"

He sat up,moving his legs from previously dangling off the edge to tucked underneath him crisscrossed applesauce.

"Good morning Dave,glad to see you awake at a decent time"Spoke the calm collective voice of his sister

"Mhm,good mornin' to you too."Dave responded,closing his eyes and letting darkness envelope his vision as he waited his sisters response.And also a reason for her to call him so early.

"Say Dave,would you be interested in going out with a couple of our friends for a get together tonight by any chance"

Dave yawned a bit,before blinking open his eyes and looking at Karkats face.He had half lidded yellow eyes that were currently looking back at Dave,and wild black hair that fell onto the pillow case,fangs protruded past his lips while he gave a soft smile directly to Dave.

"Sure,jus' lemme ask karks if he wants to join"

Dave moved the phones speaker away from his ear and said a quiet "You wanna go to some get together t'night?" to Karkat.Karkat gave a small nod and continued eye contact with Dave.

"Yeah,Karks is comin' too.So what are the plans?"

"Well,Terezi recently helped open a local carapacian restaurant and called me around 30 minutes ago telling me that she wanted to have a quote 'fucking party' and proceeded to tell me to invite everybody to come to her bar and grill party tonight at 5"

"Sounds good,did she send any directions?"

"This time she did,albeit through taking a picture of the address written down on a Hooters napkin and sending it to me"

"Wait hol' on,did TZ open a Hooters in Can town?"

"No Dave, she _helped_ open a Hooters in Can town"

"Really?And she told you about it first and not me?"

"Yes Dave.Now will you shut up or end the call so I can forward the address to you?"

"You started the call so you can end it and-" She hung up.

Dave gave a small groan before pulling the phone away from his ear and tossing it back onto the nightstand before promptly falling face first onto his pillow and cramming his eyes shut.Its too early he mumbled into the pillow before turning his head from the pillowcase and to face Karkat instead of a bag of feathers.His eyes fluttered open and were met with yellow sclera.Dave made a faint and tired noise before he just looked at Karkats face, taking in his features. There was a soft rumbling purr from Karkat as Dave had subconsciously moved a hand from underneath himself,to gently cupping Karkats cheeks and stroking his jawline with his thumbs.It was a moment or two before Karkats eyes closed,and he continued to purr while Dave gave some love to his favorite troll boy.

There were no more phone calls that morning.

9:48 AM

Dave rolled in his bed,collecting up the grey comforter and reeling in the empty space Karkat made when he got up and got ready for the day.It wasn't long before there was a Dave-blanket burrito tumbling out of bed and beginning the search for its missing partner.

The Dave and blanket burrito hybrid stumbled through a hallway before entering the living room and spotting its unburritofied partner standing in the kitchen making eggs.Dave quietly makes his way into the kitchen,his sockless feet moving from carpet to cold tile floors as he comes up behind Karkat.His angry troll is wearign sweatpants and his red hoodie,disgraceful as he is also missing a blanket burrito.

"Dave im making you food,get your blanket off my shoulder.Its a fire hazard,and I dont want to deal with cleaning up the ashes of our fucking comforter from off the floor."Karkat grumbled before shrugging the grey blanket off his shoulder that Dave just draped on him.

"But Karkles,you gotta join me as a burrito human hybrid,we gotta rule the earth as burrito hybrid creatures.We gotta take back what is truly ours.The humans put us only on beds,and stripped us of our dignity and freedom.We gotta rise up Karks,we gotta take back what is ours.Viva la revolution man,do whats right" Dave said as he leaned into the shorter Karkat and rested his head in the crook between Karkats shoulder and neck.Daves eyes closely following Karkats hand as he moved a rubber spatula around and flipped and scrambled up 'unfertilized poultry offspring' as he called it.

"Dave we already rule Earth C,literally yesterday we got fucking stopped in that sears parking lot because Troll Vogue wanted to interview us." Karkat huffed,and rolled his shoulder slightly before continuing "I could literally go up to a nakodile on the street and stab him and would face zero consequences,Dave.We created a fucking planet based off of your old planet,and helped construct human government.Hell,you even constructed the city were living in right now"

Dave goes silent for a moment before saying "Which Dave are talking to,hybrid-san or the one you tried to stab with a butterknife last night?"

"Which ever one is trying to start a revolution and is currently trying to set the house on fire"Karkat said gruffly before flipping over some eggs whites.

"Revolution Dave wants to know why you wont join his noble cause"Dave murmured as his arms untangled from beneath his blanket and smoothly wrapped around Karkats waist,the blanket burrito now resembling a fuzzy grey cape that clung to Daves shoulders..

"Regular Karkat wants you to take a shower because you stink”Karkat huffed,his floppy ears twitched a bit as Dave gave a resounding groan before moving his head from the crook of Karkats neck and sniffed his own armpit.

“Wait a minute,are you talking about my normal human musk?Is the boy scent too overpowering for you Karks?Can you not handle my strong sniff-” Karkat turned from the stove and shoved his hand over Daves mouth and promptly said”If you dont take a fucking shower I will drown you in god damn dawn dish soap so I wont have to smell your petulant stank ‘boy scent’.”

Karkat then turned on his heels and faced the stove again,now scooping scrambled eggs onto two separate plates.

"Is it really that bad?"

"Go take a fucking shower"

"Fine"

4:37 PM

Dave leaned against the black railing that was formed around the balcony he was currently on.The wind gently played with his hair,tossing it around letting it fall in his eyes while he looked over the balcony edge and watched the denizens of Earth C's Texass bustle about on the streets below.Dave gave a soft smile at what he helped create,his gaze travelling over to a joke shop called the 'Smuppet Sex Emporium' and other local businesses he helped created in the city he suitably named Texass.

Dave heard footsteps and he turned to look from the city to an approaching Karkat."Alright,im ready to go" Karkat said as he walked infront of Dave and placed his shades over the bridge of his nose.Dave gave a soft smile and switched out from normal hoodie and skinny jeans to godtier pajamas, and hooked his lanky arms around Karkat in a half hug with his hands definitely not slipping into Karkats back pockets just so he could touch his butt.

"lets go then" Dave said before lifting up and into the air,holding Karkat in a half hug with his hands cupping Karkats butt and hoisting him up to his chest as he flew.

Dave soared over Texass,his cape billowing behind him in the wind as he and Karkat glided over buildings and the people below.Karkats sight caught a group of Salamanders and carapacians waving up at him and Dave,and he waved back.

At one point Dave floated up to cloud level and positioned Karkat so he could also look at the ground below,and also spread his arms wide and pretend he was rose from titanic.

it only took 20 minutes of flying,and of Dave carrying Karkat and having small talk with him before landing infront of a large building with a glowing sign saying "Hooters,but without the boobs" in neon orange.

"Aw man, thought i was gonna be seeing a girl in slutty clothes serving me greasy ass pizza today but guess im just going to have to settle for you instead"Dave said,smirking and motioning to the sign as he switched from Godtier PJs to red hoodie and skinny jeans.Karkat gave an exaggerated sigh,making himself look heavily annoyed at Dave before saying "Oh what a world, me being a back up option for the deranged Dave Strider.Just put me out of my misery,i cannot bear myself with even the thought of being with him" 

"Oh shut up,you love me." Dave chuckled as he leaned into Karkats side and wrapped his arm around Karkats shoulder as he started to walk to the entrance.

5:06 PM

Dave and Karkat walked through the offbrand Hooters,Dave taking notice that most of the waitresses were either carapacian or trollian,Karkat spotting the gaggle of friends sitting at the bar.

"Found them" Karkat uttered before walking over to the bar,sitting next to Terezi as she chatted with Kanaya.Rose was the first to notice Karkat and Daves arrival,mainly because of Dave walking over to Rose and beginning to chat with her instead of sitting next to Karkat.

"Ah,Pleasure to see you Dave,Its been awhile since you've actually joined one of our get togethers”Rose greeted,giving Dave a sideway hug from the bar stool she was on. “Good to see you to rose”Dave replied while breaking away from the hug,only to then get tackled from behind by a cackling Terezi.Suffice to say,Someone got their face covered in slobber.

Karkat chatted with a Sollux that definitely didnt want to be there,but was dragged by an insistent Terezi to come.

It wasnt long until Rose ordered drinks.

Rose ordered more than enough shots of vodka,and was now leaning against a slightly sober Kanaya sipping a mimosa and mumbling slurry nonsense.Kanaya had an arm wrapped around roses waist in a side hug,to prevent her from slipping off her bar stool.

Terezi insisted that the bartender replace chalk instead of salt on her shot rims,to no avail.

Sollux had to leave early,after drinking a glass of mead and getting a phone call he labelled urgent.

Dave drank a couple light beers,deciding not to get crazy smashed unlike Rose and Terezi.  
Karkats drinks were regulated by Terezi,and when Dave came to ask how much Karkat actually had Terezi answered with drunken giggles and said “You’ll find out on the bill”

It wasnt until Karkat sat on the stool next to Dave,That Dave realized just how much Karkat drank.  
Karkat leaned into Dave and buried his face in Daves chest,and began to purr.Dave set his beer onto the counter and placed his hand on karkats back,and felt the rumbling vibrations he made.

Dave remained silent,staying quiet so he could hear the purrs that erupted from Karkat as his face was tucked into Daves chest.

Dave started to lightly pet Karkats scraggly hair,which led to Karkat lifting his head and looking up at Dave as his arms maneuvered to sideways hug Dave.

“Hey” Karkat said mumbling a bit,his eyes half lidded and his voice slurry.

“Hey” Dave echoed back,his hand still sitting in Karkats hair.

“Mm Dave” Karkat muttered,more quiet this time.

“Yeah?”Dave bounced back,his head tilting to the side so he could get a better look at the clearly drunk Karkat.

Karkats arms unwrapped from around Daves waist and traveled over to Daves face,where his hands cupped around Daves cheeks.Dave and Karkat maintained eye contact before Karkat leaned up to give Dave a peck on the lips.Dave smiled as Karkat slurred an “I love you”

“I love you too”Dave said as he planted a kiss on Karkats forehead before he slunk back down and laid his head against Daves chest.

There was a small ‘aww’ from the bartender,and later from a Terezi who's face was smushed into the counter.

Dave cracked a smile and glanced over to Terezi,where she flicked out her tongue as she noticed Dave looking at her.Dave stuck his tongue out back before turning back to look at a Karkat that was still nuzzled into Daves chest.Dave smiled warmly and grabbed his glass from off the counter and took a sip,his hand moving from Karkats hair to resting on his back.He rubbed his back while he sat at the bar counter and took occasional sips from his drink while looking at the TV and sometimes Karkat.

Dave was using a free hand to scroll through Tumblr on his phone when Karkat stirred.He lifted his head and his grey hand papped Daves face,Turning Daves attention from a post about a girl who trained her parakeet to attack whoever she screamed at to Karkat.

"Dave Dave Dave Dave"Karkat repeated in a slurred voice as he repeatedly papped Daves face.

Dave was already facing Karkat when he set down his phone and used his now free hand to shoosh pap Karkat."Yeah Karkles?"Dave said as he moved his hand from Karkats cheek

"your a big soft an' fuzzy and really warm but im cold and my ears are big an'afloppy and youre pretty and nerdy and handsome andyou draw realllygoodbutim just mnm bad n' stuff"Kakrat mumbled before he started to speak incoherently and Dave couldnt pick out any more words.Dave glanced over to Terezi,who was watching him with a grin spread across her face.Dave looked back to Karkat,who was still mumbling in a jumble of gibberish and actual words.

Karkats drunken ramble slowed to a stop as Dave placed a hand over Karkats mouth and shushed him.Dave leaned forward and placed a kiss to Karkats forehead before removing his hand and sliding out of the bar stool and swiftly maneuvering to carry Karkat bridal style.Karkats hands immediately grabbed Daves hoodie and he clung to the fabric as Dave walked past Terezi and a passed out Rose.Kanaya noticed Dave heading towards the exit and gave a crooked smile before saying a "farewell Dave,stay safe." before returning to chatting with a stool neighbor.

Dave exited the Hooters and looked at Karkat,who had his eyes partially opened and looking around at the new surroundings.Dave weighed his options on flying while drunk or calling an Uber.He decided on an Uber,mainly because he started to get light headed and if he turned his head everything got super blurry.

Dave finessed his phone out of his pocket and ordered an Uber,waited a few minutes and stepped into the Uber that pulled onto the curb.He rode,and eventually the car pulled to a stop infront of his apartment building and Dave exited,carrying a now asleep Karkat.Dave floated up a flight of stairs,after discovering the elevator was out of commission.

Karkat moved only slightly as Dave carefully laid him down ontop of their shared bed.Dave flashed changed into a tank top and shorts before sliding into bed with Karkat who was also dressed in bedtime attire.As Dave tugged the blanket over himself and Karkat,the troll started to wrap himself around Dave and began to purr.Dave gave a tired smile before taking off his shades and shoving them into his sylladex.

"You are my everything"Dave said sleepily before yawning and placing a hand into the sleeping trolls hair and mindlessly playing with Karkats scraggly locks.

"I know" Karkat purred in a slurry and soft voice,his leg wrapping itself around Daves.

"I thought you were asleep" Dave said softly,his eyes shooting open and looking at the troll that was snuggled up into his side.

"Was"Karkat responded before burying his face into Daves side.

"goodnight Kitkat" Dave whispered as he shut his eyes and rested his hand in Karkats hair.No other response came from Karkat other than a small chirp and Karkats purring becoming louder.

They slept peacefully that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Dave never gets a bill and therefore never finds out how much Karkat had
> 
> (hint:too much)


End file.
